a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for computers, and, more particularly, to an attachment for supporting a laptop-type computer on the user's leg while in a seated position.
b. Background Art
Portable "laptop" computers have become increasingly popular, particularly with people who desire to use a computer while travelling. Typically, the laptop computer has a shallow, rectangular case with a flip-up screen. Common dimensions are in the range of about 12 inches by 9 inches by 2.5 inches high, although these figures vary considerably from model to model.
Almost universally, laptop computers have a flat, planar bottom surface which is designed to rest on a desk, table, or the like. A problem for travellers, however, is that such flat work surfaces are often not available. For example, a person desiring to use his laptop computer while in an airport waiting area or in a lecture/conference room frequently will not have a table top or other flat surface available on which to work. As a result, and as is commonly seen in these circumstances, the laptop users resort to balancing the devices on their knees while operating the keyboard, often assuming inconvenient and uncomfortable positions to accomplish this. Also, the difficulty of trying to hold the computer steady with one's hands while simultaneously typing tends to adversely affect the person's work efficiency. Moreover, under these circumstances it is very easy for the computer to slip off of the person's knees and fall onto the floor, possibly resulting in serious damage to the machine.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus which will enable a person to conveniently operate a laptop computer in the absence of an available flat work surface. Moreover, there is a need for such an apparatus which will firmly hold the computer in position while leaving the person's hands free to operate the keyboard. Still further, there is a need for such an apparatus which will obviate any possibility of the computer becoming dislodged and falling during use.